ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Predators
Predators is the 18th & 19th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} outer space, Ren was still in a hypnotic state Kvera: Alright Pompidou, heel. Hypnotick: "detransforms" Ren: W-where am I? Kvera: Welcome Renold Tennyson, I am the greatest huntress, Kvera and this is my pet, Pompidou. Ren: So, you're the one behind the predator attacks. Kvera: Well, the Predatrix, but yes, I was. struggles to free himself from the ropes Ren: You're first villain who's been brave enough to tie me up, and I'm not being sarcastic. Kvera: That's because they're not as powerful as me. Ren: Yeah, 'cause having your pet bird do all the work makes you SO powerful. Kvera: Pompidou, sick 'im! Pompidou: "transforms" Omnitrix core pops up and Ren slams it against the wall {transformation sequence} Gax: It's been a long time since I've been Gax. Kvera: A Chimera Sui Generis, excellent choice. Gax: Chimera who with the what now? Kvera: It's the name of your species, dingus. Gax: Whatever. Kvera: Attack! charged at Gax, who held her back with his tentacles Gax: Back up, fang face. Terroranchula: "hisses" Kvera: You can do it, Pompidou! Gax: Are you really cheering your pet on? Kvera: Duh. Gax: "rolls eyes" of Gax's tentacles accidently slams the Predatrix, changing Terroranchula into Crabdozer Gax: Oops, did I do that? Kvera: You've got this, Pompidou. charges into Gax, holding him up against the wall Gax: Gah! "detransforms" Ren: Not now! Kvera: Good work, lemme get more rope. Ren: Don't think so. "slams watch" Heatblast: "sighs" Seriously had to turn into your natural prey. took Heatblast by the leg, threw him into the air and eat him, letting out steam Kvera: Where's the boy? {Omnitrix times out} spits out Ren, who is now covered in slime Ren: Gross!! Kvera: You've got an advantage, pin him up against the wall again! Ren: Don't shout that out loud, I can still hear. charges at Ren, who slams down the Omnitrix core, transforming Humungousaur: "punches Crabdozer" Humungousaur: Don't think so, birdie. Kvera: "whistles" Crabdozer: "transforms" shot some webs at Humungousaur, immobilizing him Humungousaur: Hey, no fair! Kvera: Excellent work, Pompidou. picks up Humungousaur and throws him down in front of Kvera Humungousaur: Careful, I'm not one of your chew toys. Kvera: Oh yes you are, and now we can use your Omnitrix. Humungousaur: And what's your reasoning? Kvera: You know how your aliens have the enhancements, I want my predators to have enhancements too. Humungousaur: I didn't think about using any of my Omni-Enhance forms. "detransforms" Kvera: Now, all of your aliens will be unstoppable and I can finish what my Uncle started. Ren: Who's your Uncle? Kvera: Khyber the huntsman. Ren: What!? You're trying to tell me that you're Khyber's niece! Kvera: Uh, yeah. Ren: I didn't even know he had family, well maybe like a mom 'n dad who abandoned him when he was born. ship lands on a planet, the door opens and Tyrannopede carried Ren out Voice: Did you bring the boy? Kvera: Yep. Voice: Excellent. Ren: Who are you talking to you? voice came into the light, it was Dr. Psychobos along with Nimda Ren: No way, Dr. Psycho Boots! Dr. Psychobos: It's Psychobos, you ignorant simpleton. Nimda: Hello, Tennyson. Ren: Nimda, but I thought I killed you. Nimda: No, you just trapped me in a Taydenite dome. Ren: Oh yeah....why did you bring me here? Kvera: So the creators of the Predatrix can make improvements. Ren: Wait, creators? Dr. Psychobos: Yes, Nimda helped with the blueprints. Ren: How? {Flashback} Kvera: When Nimda was tinkering with your Omnitrix, she was able to copy the blueprints of the Omnitrix. Dr. Psychobos: We ventured to Galvan Prime to retrieve Nimda and used the blueprints of the Omnitrix to create the Predatrix. Nimda: And we hired Kvera to give us predator DNA for the Predatrix. Ren: This sounds like the same story of the Nemetrix. Dr. Psychobos: Well, it was invented by yours truly. Nimda: We sent Kvera down to Earth to retrieve you, so we could use your Omnimatrix to improve the Predatrix and add the Preda-Enhance functionality. Ren: Preda-Enhance? Kvera: After Nimda saw your Omni-Enhanced forms, she thought it'd be a good idea to add something like that to the Predatrix so we wouldn't have a disadvantage. {End Flashback} Ren: Well, you still do. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Grey Matter: Ha, ha! Kvera: "whistles" transforms into Omnivoracious and charges at Grey Matter Grey Matter: "punches" I don't think so, birdie! Dr. Psychobos: We don't have time for your games child. Grey Matter: What'd ya mean, I'm not playing any- Psychobos zaps Grey Matter, having him fall to the ground Dr. Psychobos: Take 'im to the lab. {Cut to Lab} Grey Matter: "wakes up" What's goin' on? Nimda: We're making improvements, now stay still. Psychobos flips a switch, draining the Omnitrix of power and reverting Ren to human form Ren: I feel funny. Kvera: That means it's working. Ren: "groans" Psychobos flips the lever up, the Predatrix gained a new appearance Nimda: Upgrade, complete. Ren: "slams watch" zaps Nimda, causing her to release him Kvera: "whistles" Omnivoracious: "transforms" Preda-Enhanced Vicetopus: "roars" Brainstorm: Classic, Predator Vs. Prey. zaps Vicetopus, but nothing happened; Vicetopus grabbed Brainstorm, squeezing him tight Brainstorm: Death grip much? Kvera: Like I sad, you won't be able to stop us. Brainstorm: Oh really? "slams watch" Alien X: Alien X! Seconded! Enemies capture motion carried! X lifts his arm; the trio are trapped in mana-like cages Dr. Psychobos: What the- Nimda: He's got the power of a Celestialsapien! Kvera: If I knew that, I wouldn't have put us in this situation. Dr. Psychobos: I should've know, he's Tennyson kid. Ren: Where am I? Serena: Welcome Renold Tennyson, this is our alien form. Bellicus: Alien X. Ren: Our alien? Bellicus: Indeed, we share this alien form. Serena: We have to both agree on what to do if you want control over this form. Ren: Great, then I agree that we give me full control and that you guys should help me if asked to. Serena: Agreed! Bellicus: Seconded, motion carried. Ren: Yay! Paradox: You don't have to use this form any longer. Serena: Time walker, you are not welcomed here! Bellicus: Agreed! Resolve. Punish Paradox for ignoring the treaty between him and the Celestialsapiens race. Serena: Seconded! Paradox: I forgot, I'm not suppose to get to close. Bellicus: Resolve. Destroy Professor Paradox! Paradox: Let's go. Ren: But- X reverts back into Ren and Professor Paradox is next to him Ren: What the- Paradox: Don't question it. Rae: Ren, you are here. Ren: Yeah, everything's alright. Who even are you and why are you here? Paradox: I am Professor Paradox, I came to ask if you have run into another time walker by the name of Eon. Ren: Nah uh. Paradox: Seems I've made it to this timeline before him. Ren: What? Paradox: Nothing, too-da-loo! "vanishes" Rae: Uh... Ren: Let's, go home. Rae: Seconded. Ren: Motion carried. Rae: Huh? Ren: Nothing. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Bellicus *Serena *Professor Paradox *Rook Rae Villains *Kvera *Pompidou *Dr. Psychobos *Nimda (flashback and present) Aliens Used *Gax *Heatblast (cameo) *Humungousaur *Grey Matter (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter *Brainstorm *Alien X By Pompidou *Hypnotick (cameo) *Terroranchula *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus (cameo) *Preda-Enhanced Vicetopus Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes